


Cobalt Flame Phoenixcrawler

by Su_Whisterfield



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Whisterfield/pseuds/Su_Whisterfield
Summary: Still love the visual idea of Phoenixcrawler.Still quite aware that it would be a Very Bad Idea.Not least because Kurt is on loan (like a particularly pretty library book) from heaven and the archangels might have something to say about this.Sigh, gonna have to write the fanfic at some point, aren’t I?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Cobalt Flame Phoenixcrawler




End file.
